Bolivar Trask
Dr. Bolivar Trask is the creator of the Sentinels and by default an enemy of mutant-kind, putting him into conflict with the X-Men and Charles Xavier - however unlike his creations Trask was not an inherently evil man and ultimately sacrificed himself to stop his mad creations. Bolivar Trask is also the founder and president of his namesake corporation known as Trask Industries. Biography When his own son Larry developed mutant powers, Trask set out to learn everything he could about mutation. He hired a team of scientists to develop a device that would inhibit his son's powers. He finally came to the conclusion that mutants would inevitably use their superhuman abilities to supplant Homo sapiens. Another team of scientists developed and built the Sentinels in a secret laboratory. Trask wrote several articles on the "mutant question," but when he made an appearance on television, Professor Xavier realized that such propaganda must be rebutted. During the resulting debate, Trask demonstrated his robots, which unexpectedly left for their lab and took Trask with them. Back at the lab, Master Mold, the prototype Sentinel, confronted Trask. It had come to the conclusion that Sentinels were superior to both races: thus, robots could and should supplant humans and mutants. Taking orders from a mere human ran counter to this new imperative, so Trask would thenceforth serve the Sentinels and help build more of them. Meanwhile, the Sentinels had also taken prisoner an X-Man, the Beast. Master Mold ordered Trask to use a psycho-probe to read the Beast's mind and learn their plans. Trask learned, however, that the X-Men were protecting humanity and that his theory was wrong. This revelation, coupled with Master Mold's betrayal and the threat to humanity, told Trask what he must do: destroy the laboratory and the Sentinels. He died in the resulting explosion. Unfortunately, Trask's propaganda, as well as several new and improved Sentinels, persists to this day. Human Council The Purifiers, under the orders of Bastion, and using Technarch technology later resurrected Trask. After his resurrection, he learns that he has inspired humanity to genocidal anti-mutant efforts, he takes the opportunity to end of the assault on X-Factor, before committing suicide. In Other Media X-Men: The Last Stand Bill Duke portrays as Secretary Bolivar Trask in X-Men: The Last Stand. Trask was a Secretary of Homeland Security of the United States of America. X-Men: Days of Future Past Main article: Bolivar Trask (X-Men Movies) Bolivar Trask appears as the main antagonist of X-Men: Days of Future Past and is portrayed by Peter Dinklage He is portrayed as a ruthless scientist and successful businessman, industrialist and weapons maker whose the head and founder of Trask Industries and creates and army of Sentinels to destroy mutants in order to cleanse the world from them for the good of the humanity itself. Gallery Bolivar Trask X-Men cartoon.png Trask.png Bolivar_Trask_1.jpg Trivia *In the film X-Men: Days of Future Past, Bolivar Trask said he named the Sentinels after the guardians of the citadel. In actuality, it was taken that he meant The Citadel, the real-life military academy in SC, and that its guards were dubbed "Sentinels". Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil